


Use Me

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Oh dear niall, Sex, Smut, That sounds quite inappropriate, Use me, danielle peazer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Liam had never expected himself in the position that he was in. He really shouldn't consider the option, but the thought of Niall willingly offering his body up to Liam, sounded very...arousing.</p><p>Or</p><p>Liam is sad about his break up with Danielle. Liam is also very...very sexually fustrated. Niall (being the lovely lad that he is) offers his body up to Liam so he can -and I put this quite literally- fuck him as much as he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning sex lol hastag yolo am i right ladies  
> Okay  
> No

Liam didn't expect himself to crash into Niall's room in the late hours of the night, but sometimes his emotions got to him and he just really needed to talk to somebody. Somebody being Niall at the time.   
Niall coaxed Liam to sit on his quite comfortable bed, as Liam went on and on about how he still loved Danielle, even if she did cheat on him, how he missed her and wanted to hold her, how he was deprived of skin to skin contact and any form of sexual activity. Liam shed no tears, his eyes full of desperation instead of sorrow. 

"And even though she cheated on me, I just...I just want her still," Liam hung his head low, "I still love her, and that's just sad."  
"You'll get over her, buddy," Niall reassured, petting Liam's short brown hair. Liam sighed and lifted his head.   
"I'm sorry Niall," He apologized, giving Niall a sorry look. Niall smiled and shook his head.   
"Anytime," he said. 

Liam smiled back and shuffled forward, pulling Niall into a hug. He really appreciated the blonde boy listening to him ramble on. He was always there for him and that made Liam so grateful. They cuddled on Niall's bed, bodies pressed together and arms wrapped around each other tightly, until Liam felt a heating sensation near his neck. 

He pulled back as Niall hung his head low, a bright red colour in his cheeks. Liam queried; maybe he had gone too far with the hugging. Niall's arms fell from Liam's body, but the other kept his arms around the younger boy, still unsure as to why his face much resembled a tomato or a bright red double decker bus. 

"Liam?" Niall mumbled under his breath, his voice only heard because of the lack of sound in the room.   
"Yes Niall?" Liam answered.   
Niall looked up, his eyes innocent and a little scared.   
"You could use me," He whispered shyly, "If you want to."

Liam's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. He stuttered a million refusals. Imagine, Niall -Niall!- telling Liam that he could USE him. Liam would never. He blushed as he thought, it didn't actually sound that bad. Oh, what horrid thoughts he was having. What dirty minded thoughts. Liam mentally slapped himself for being midly aroused by the suggestion. 

"It's alright," Niall insisted, his voice less wary, but his expression still doubtful. But Niall could see that hidden want in Liam's eyes. Niall wanted it too, he would do anything for Liam, he would definetely to do this.  
Liam opened his mouth to protest, but Niall quickly lifted his hand, placing his index finger against the brown headed boy's pouty lips.   
"Sssh," He said quietly, smiling reassuringly, "I said it's alright."

Niall got up and started shuffling around, his actions being recorded by Liam's dumbfounded eyes. He grabbed a clean pair of clothes, before slipping into the ensuite attachment to his bedroom. He intended to have a shower and...clean up. 

Liam sat on Niall's quite comfortable bed, not knowing what in the slightest to do in this situation. Liam -being one of precausion- almost always had a plan for any situation. One of the lads got sick: call Simon. One of the lads collapses: call an ambulance. One of the lads got kidnapped: call the police. One of the lads is upset: proceed to comfort them, cook for them, watch movies, and/or cuddle depending on the band member. 

But in this case, Liam had never in his life thought up a plan for One of the lads offers for me to use their body.   
So Liam was having second thoughts.   
Should he leave? Should he stay? Should he wait until Niall gets out of the shower and politely decline? Should he pretend he feels sick and bail? Should he laugh it off and say he was kidding? (A rude and mean option he would never go through with.)  
Should he just...go with it?

Liam's head flicked up as he heard the creak of the ensuite door beginning to open; he must've been thinking for quite some time.  
He marveled as the almost naked boy shut the door behind himself, his blonde hair damp and his small bum tight in his underwear. He turned back to Liam and stood there, feeling scrutinized under the older boy's strong gaze. Liam noted Niall's smooth -hairless- legs and the bandaid stuck to his lower right leg. 

"I-I decided there was no point in me getting changed..." The blonde boy stuttered. Liam frowned as a thought flickered through both their minds: Niall sounded like a prostitute. 

He felt like one too.   
He had to remind himself that he was doing this for Liam. 

Niall thumbed nervously at the rim of his boxers, unsure if he should take them off or not. Liam was reminded of the want -the pure need- to have skin on skin contact, when he saw Niall's pale skin. Liam needed to touch the smooth surface. 

Niall flinched a little as Liam got up and begun walking tentatively over to him.   
It wasn't that Niall didn't want to do it. It wasn't that he was disgusted with the thought (quite the opposite, the thought sounded very pleasing). It wasn't that he was grossed out because it was Liam.   
He was just shy, nervous, and an eensy bit scared. 

Niall relaxed as Liam's arms wrapped around him, his hands trailing and carressing his small body.  
"You don't have to do this Niall," Liam said into his ear. Albeit his actions didn't justify his words, as he began pressing kisses to Niall's cheek, then jawline, then neck, then shoulder; languid and slow.   
"I want to," Niall sighed, almost groaning at the fluttering feeling of Liam's wonderful lips on his exposed skin.   
Niall giggled as Liam nuzzled his nose into Niall's feathery hair. It smelled like strawberries and Liam wondered how he hadn't noticed that before. 

Liam started to lick and suck onto Niall's neck, as he slowly pulled the Irishman's boxers off. They fell to the floor, Niall stepping out of them and pushing Liam backwards. 

The back of his knees hit the bed and he lay down, shuffling upwards so his head hit the pillow. Niall climbed onto the bed on all fours, sitting to straddle Liam's hips. Niall stared deeply into Liam's puppy brown eyes, biting his lip at the hint of repressed lust hidden inside them.   
He reached down and began to pull Liam's shirt up his tanned body, subconsiously licking his pink lips as he uncovered Liam's toned abdomen.

Liam sat up and raised his arms for Niall, the shirt being chucked to the floor, soon forgotten. They awkwardly shuffled -Niall seated upon Liam's lap- to eventually get Liam's pants off, discarding them alongside the shirt. 

Niall anchored himself using Liam's broad shoulders, eyes still transfixed to his. Liam couldn't pull his eyes away from Niall's beautifully flushed face, his lips looking ohsokissable and his eyes already dark and blown up with lust. 

Liam grabbed the globes of Niall's arse, grinding the younger boy into him, slow and dirty. Niall's eyes closed and head tipped back, his hands trailing down Liam's muscular body, and back up to run through his hair. His head fell foward as he let out small cooeing noises and broken pants.

He met Liam's eyes again, Liam's mouth was open and lowly panting. Liam gripped Niall's arse harder and grinded upwards, and Niall let out a few whines from the back of his throat. Niall was always very sensitive, so any touch drove him crazy. 

Niall's shameless gaze never left Liam's as he let out a long, drawn out and -fucking desperate- moan. Liam groaned and lunged forward, mushing his lips against Niall's, their tongues instantly meeting and swirling around eachother. 

Liam's back hit the bed as they kissed slowly and pattionately. His hands skimmed down Niall's shaved thighs gripping slightly. He pulled his hand back, and a slapping sound echoed through the room as his hand collided with Niall's left arse cheek.   
Surprised, Niall pulled back, his eyes wide and his lips left in the shape of an 'o'. Liam found even that look fucking sexy. 

Niall smiled shyly and rubbed his nose against Liam's coaxingly. Liam rubbed the skin of Niall's bum, before slapping it a bit harder. The blonde groaned and attacked Liam's neck, trailing down to suck on his collar bone. The flat of his tongue massaged a nipple, before he bit and sucked on it gently. He trailed down, dipping into Liam's navel a few times, before he pulled Liam's boxers down with his teeth.   
They were soon discarded. 

Liam's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Niall took practically his entire cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently, ohsoslowly coming back up to the tip, where he swirled his tongue.  
He pressed a kiss to Liam's leaking tip, before he bent down lower and kitten licked at the base. Liam was practically keening when Niall's mouth was around his aching cock again. Niall bobbed his head slowly, winding Liam up in all the right ways. 

Liam looked down to watch his length disappear inside the gorgeous blonde's mouth, his eyes meeting Niall's. He groaned as he watched Niall watch him; he looked so fucking shameless, looking at him through those fucking eyelashes as he fucking sucked his big cock. 

Liam reached down and gripped the blonde's tousled hair, guiding the boy down to meet his hips as he mercilessly thrusted into his hot mouth. He could feel the back of Niall's throat, he could feel it tighten around him, he could feel himself choking the Irishman, and -god- it was the most amazing feeling. 

He pulled the boy's head up and they exchanged a sloppy kiss, before he said, in a low and husky voice. A voice that made Niall tremble all over. A voice that held strange authority and made Niall's insides melt like strawberry icecream.

"Get on your knees."

Niall jumped up without hesitation, rolling to the side of Liam as he too sat up and situated himself behind Niall.   
Niall positioned himself on his hands and knees, his arms folded underneath his body and his bum high in the air. He turned his head to stare at Liam, as Liam practically fucked him with his eyes.   
Liam noticed that Niall's arse was also shaved like the rest of his body. He took a moment to wonder how Niall managed that. 

He ran his fingers down Niall's curved spine, making the younger boy shiver in anticipation.   
"L-Liam..." Niall whined underneath him. Liam liked that: underneath him. 

The brown eyed boy spread Niall's cheeks and scooped down to run the flat of his tongue over his quivering hole. Niall gasped and flinched as Liam did this over and over and -fucking- over. He licked and sucked and mouthed at Niall, getting so many different sounds from him, from guttural groans to high pitched squeals.   
When his tongue pressed inside him, Niall was practically sobbing underneath him. 

"Liam!" He moaned, "Please! More....please..."  
Liam detatched himself from Niall's hole and leaned forward, his body stacked on top of Niall's, his dick pressed against Niall's bum.   
"Got any lube?" He asked, kissing his shoulder. 

Niall simply nodded and pointed a shaky finger to the side table drawer.   
The brunette shuffled his hand around in the drawer until he found the bottle, coating three fingers in it and pushing them inside the blonde without a warning.   
Niall gasped, the lube cold and Liam's fingers stretching his insides.   
Liam scissored, prodded and poked inside the other man, purposefully avoiding Niall's prostate; but just skimming it occasionally so he could hear the Irish boy's pleads.

Once he could fit all three fingers in, he pulled them out and lathered his cock in a helpful amount of lube. He wiped his hands on the bedsheets and lined his dick up to Niall's entrance, teasing the little hole with his head. 

He ever so slowly pushed himself in, pausing every few seconds for Niall to adjust.   
When he was inside the other boy as far as he could go, he leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Niall's head and pressing kisses to his shoulder.   
"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft.   
"Uh huh," Niall croaked. Liam let him adjust a little longer anyway. 

Liam thrusted, slow, strong and shallow.   
Niall scrunched up his face.   
"Sorry," Liam apologised, trying to be softer. Which was so -so- hard because Niall felt so tight and amazing around him.

The brown eyed boy angled himself to hit Niall's prostate, sending the groaning boy into a fit of curses and whimpers.   
"Right there..." Niall babbled as Liam sped up, thrusting deeper and harder into his sweet spot.

Liam pulled Niall's head up by his hair as Niall screamed, the friction and the constant hammering into his prostate being too good, the pain of the stretch making it better. 

Liam let go of Niall's hair and wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him up so he was alined with his body, his thrusts never ceasing.   
Niall turned his head and they kissed fast and sloppily, Liam grinding into his arse. 

Niall groaned as Liam's cock left him, he felt himself being moved and positioned on top of Liam's lap again. In one almighty thrust, Liam grabbed his hips and pounded his cock back into him. He paused and they both tipped their head back, Niall screaming and Liam moaning at the feeling of the blonde's tight heat engulfing him. 

Moans were ripped from Niall's throat as Liam bounced him by his waist. Liam let go and the younger man continued to work himself on Liam's dick, biting his lip so hard he was afraid it would bleed. Niall's whorish eyes met Liam's as he ran his hands over his own body, fucking himself on his best friend's cock. His eyebrows furrowed in desperation. 

"I can't..." He whimpered as he slowed, "I c-can't Li Li...I-"  
Liam nodded and Niall was cut off as the other boy grabbed his hips tightly and begun pounding upwards into him. His eyes went wide as his prostate was bruised at a completely new, delicious angle. 

Liam sat up quickly, shuffling to the head of the bed. He turned Niall around on his hips, and rested Niall's back to his chest. Liam anchored his arms under the blonde's knees and spread his legs wide, as if he was showing him off. As if someone was there, watching as he rammed into Niall from behind, his cock so deep inside -he could have torn the younger man apart-.  
As if someone was there, watching as Niall tipped his head back and whispered, "Fuck me, Liam" into his ear. There, watching as his thick erection disappeared into Niall's needy hole. 

The thought of showing off -his- Niall, as if he were a display stirred something inside Liam's body. 

Liam threw Niall to the side, Niall's back hitting the bed. The brunette hovered over to him, grabbing his thighs and yanking him closer. In an instant he was inside him again, listening to Niall's incoherent babble as he tried to contain the amount of pleasure that was tingling through his body like waves. 

His arms were around Niall's small body as he whispered dirty things into his ear. Nails scratched down the brown haired boy's back and in one powerful thrust, Niall was cumming, screaming Liam's name.

Liam's thrusts got sloppy and uneven through Niall's orgasm, and as the tight heat around him clenched, he whimpered into Niall's shoulder, his cum filling the blonde up. 

Liam pulled out and lay down next to Niall, ignoring the mess and stickiness, and pulling the blanket up to cover the both of them.   
Niall caught his breath and turned to see Liam smiling at him. Hands brushed through his hair and a tidal wave of tiredness hit him. 

"Thank you," Liam mumbled, his eyes loving. He pulled the younger in, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Niall did the same.   
"Anytime," Niall yawned, a goofy and tired euphoric smile on his face. 

He looks so cute, Liam thought as he leaned in and captured his bottom lip with his. He heard a hum from the the other boy and a fleeting thought went through his mind. I want to stay like this forever. But they had to stop kissing because Niall was giggling too much and they both couldn't stop smiling. 

Niall snuggled deeply into the other man and gave his adam's apple a kiss. Liam returned the kiss to the top of Niall's sweaty head and sighed in happiness. 

He heard Niall's snores, and he closed his eyes. 

He didn't even mind that they weren't exactly best friends anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
